a New Dawn
by thefallingaction
Summary: Very, very sugary Shelloyd. Rated T for hinted canoodling in the first chapter, and other suggestive themes... Descriptive tale on Lloyd and Sheena's prospering relationship.


This is my first fanfic, so please be aware that it very well may suck. Rated "T" for hinting at "canoodling" and very descriptive kissing-ness. Very, very sugary Shelloyd. You have been warned!

I don't own Tales Of Symphonia or any of the characters. That's Namco. Are you mistaking me for Namco? How dare you! Anyways…

Lloyd Irving lay down on the comfy bed, covering himself in thick, warm sheets. He had just gotten up to get a drink for the fourth time that night. He was worried sick about Altessa, who was being taken care of by an experienced doctor there. He had also just learned that his father was the traitor, Kratos.

All these thoughts scrolled through the back of his aching head, and therefore he found it impossible to finally fall asleep. Still clad in his regular outfit, the swordsman rolled over in bed, thinking over that long day's events. He lifted his head slightly, observing the old clock that was hung on cream-coloured walls. It was 1:20! Groaning, he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

His mind flashed back to when he was trekking over the snowy wastelands with his friends; and he immediately recalled how cute Sheena looked when she was cold. Blushing slightly, Lloyd rolled over again, his sheets tangled around him like a cocoon.

A soft knock at the wooden door leading to his room caused his head to snap back to reality.

Hastily throwing the sheets off his body, Lloyd called out, "C-come in!" The door slowly swung forth, revealing a voluptuous, black-haired girl clad in purple. "Sheena!"

Sheena smiled timidly.

"H-hi, Lloyd! Did I wake you up? Do you want me to leave? Because, I know you had a long day. S-Sorry if I disturbed you…"

Lloyd blushed. Why would Sheena come at this time of night?

"N-no, I c-couldn't get t-to sleep!" He stammered, blushing even more.

Sheena's timid smile was replaced with a smile of relief. She obviously didn't intend to wake her sleeping friend.

"Good. Just tell me if you want me to leave," she said softly.

She glided over to Lloyd's bed and sat down. Lloyd's cheeks were starting to get hot, and he felt his feelings for this girl tingle in his body. Lloyd looked at Sheena's soft, brown eyes, a pair of glittering, precious jewels; and just then, Sheena looked him in the eyes as well. Both partners were locked in an enticing stare. Sheena leaned forward a bit, her eyes piercing holes in to those of Lloyd. Lloyd severed the moment by looking away in embarrassment.

"Sheena…" He whispered, his whole body now aching.

Sheena looked sad for a moment, but soon she regained her usual composure. Smiling, she said, "Lloyd, look outside! It's so beautiful. And just look at the snow!"

Lloyd got an idea. "Yeah, it's really pretty! Let's check it out," he said, getting off of the bed and beckoning to Sheena.

Sheena took the hint, and followed him outside, making sure to close the old door behind her so the others couldn't hear.

Once outside, Lloyd looked at Sheena again. Sheena noticed his hard stare, and she cocked her head to one side in confusion. Then Lloyd laughed; a laugh that Sheena loved, a laugh full of caring, fun and compassion. Sheena couldn't help smiling at her irrepressible companion.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Lloyd sighed. He figured he'd minas well spill the beans now, while they were alone in the midst of beauty. They were surrounded by a land of white; huge, fluffy snowflakes floated around them, dancing in the breezy air before landing softly in the town below. The town was very quiet. Nobody was walking about the snowy street below; not even merchants trying to get a space in an inn. The streetlamps bordering the streets let off a soft, homey glow to the town below. Other than that, not a house had it's lights on.

Lloyd eyed Sheena once more, his heart skipping beats as he sought out the right words to say.

"I…it's - it's just…" he started, starting to tremble. "It's just, you look so cute when you do that," he blurted out, snapping out of his daze.

Sheena laughed along with Lloyd this time. But one – no, two questions still burned in her mind. When she had finished laughing, she decided to ask one.

"But why did you look at me like that when we first got out?"

Lloyd knew that lying was not an answer. "Because I was thinking about we're going to go through in the next few days," he said truthfully.

"Well… It's gonna be dangerous. Are you sure you wanna come along?"

Sheena looked offended. "What do you think? Of course I am! I want to be by your side until I die!"

Lloyd gaped at his friend. _Or, just maybe, more than a friend? No, certainly she must have been joking…_

Regaining his composure for the third time that night, he said, "It's just, I don't want you to be hurt." He smiled at her. "I swear I'll protect you from any harm," he stated, grasping the swords that were still attached to his belt. "No matter what."

Sheena's eyes were filled with sorrow. "Just so that I wouldn't be hurt?" she whispered, starting to shiver from the cold. "Is that it?"

Noticing Sheena starting to shiver, Lloyd knew that this was his chance. Walking over to Sheena, he put his arms around her, warming her up.

"No," he whispered in to her ear. "That's not all."

Hugging her tightly, and smiling inwardly as she hugged him back, he whispered the three divine words- "I love you."

Sheena felt his warmth seeping through her chilled body, and immediately she felt the same towards him. She rested her head against his strong shoulder, wrapping her arms around him even tighter than before. "I- I love you too," she whispered.

And before she knew it, her lips were against his, her arms around his neck. Lloyd felt that familiar tingle course through his veins, and he would have sighed in content if it weren't for a beautiful face pressing tightly against his. Slowly they broke apart, both smiling intensely.

"Let's stay like that forever," Lloyd whispered, and before they knew it, they found their lips against each others again, their arms wrapped around each other, unwilling to let go. Snow was still falling, some landing on the pair. But none of them noticed, too wrapped up in each other to care.

Soon, an especially vicious whip of icy-cold air made Sheena and Lloyd shiver furiously; so Lloyd and Sheena went inside, where they proceeded to do wonderful things to each other. When they were finished, it was 5:00 in the morning, and Sheena had to go back into her room so as the rest of the party didn't suspect anything. But before she closed the door, she called out softly for Lloyd, who walked up to her and put his sweaty hands around her waist.

"Yeah?" He whispered into her ear. "I'm here."

Sheena replied by pressing her lips into Lloyd's; but this kiss was different. Lloyd felt something pressing against his teeth; knowing what she wanted, he opened his mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. He thrust his tongue forwards into hers, thrusting furiously and passionately. Then Sheena's tongue withdrew into her mouth, and they broke apart.

"Lloyd?" She cooed softly. "I love you."

Then she left, the door clicking softly behind her. And though Lloyd got absolutely no sleep that night, it was definitely the best he had ever had.


End file.
